Web Spell
This article is about the unit ability called "Web Spell". For the Nature spell with the exact same function, see Web. Web Spell is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. During combat, a unit with Web Spell can create an effect very similar to that of the spell Web - but with a few key differences. The unit may only use this ability once per battle, at any enemy target, and does not need to spend any or Spell Skill in order to do so. In fact, it is not even considered a proper spell, and thus cannot be countered by any anti-spell effect. There is only one unit in the game that possesses this ability: the Giant Spiders. It cannot be added to any other unit artificially. Note that other units (spell-casting Heroes) may be able to cast Web, but they must expend in order to do so, and can be countered by various effects during the attempt. Description Giant Spiders have the unique ability of being able to spin a web out of their own silk, and then hurling this web at an unsuspecting foe. The sticky silk will pin the target to the ground, preventing it from moving or making any offensive action. The affected unit must struggle to cut through the web, and only once successful can it resume moving and attacking as normal. This effectively prevents an enemy unit from carrying out offensive actions, allowing more time for the Spiders' army to maneuver. The sticky web is of particular annoyance to flying targets, as bits of the web will remain stuck to their bodies even after the web has been cut through. Such a unit cannot fly properly, and must move along the ground for the remainder of the battle - thus losing part of its tactical advantage and making it vulnerable to ground-based opponents. Since the Giant Spiders create the silk on their own, their use of this web is not actually considered a spell - it is a completely physical action. As such, magical effects cannot prevent the successful use of the Web Spell ability. On the other hand, the amount of silk a Spider can produce is very limited, within the timeframe of a single battle. Effect During battle, it is possible to activate a unit's Web Spell ability exactly once. This is done by selecting that unit, clicking the "Spell" button in the combat menu, and selecting the unit's name. The game then prompts you for a valid target - i.e. any enemy unit on the battlefield. When the ability is activated, the game essentially casts the Web spell at the designated target. Visually, the target is covered by a large image of a spider's web, indicating that it has been trapped by the Web. An affected target cannot move or attack. At the beginning of each turn while it is still under the Web's effect, it will spend its entire Movement Allowance attacking the web itself (trying to cut itself free). Once the web has been cut, the affected unit will be free to move/attack again at the start of its next turn. The Web can sustain exactly before being removed. The amount of damage inflicted on the web by the trapped unit each turn is exactly equal to that unit's Melee Attack strength, as shown on the unit's details panel (as a row of ). do not multiply the strength of this attack by the number of live they contain, as they would in normal combat. Note that units with no at all, like Catapults, are permanently neutralized by Web Spell - they cannot hope to break free (until the end of the battle). Once the Web is removed, the trapped unit can again move and attack freely. However, for the remainder of the battle, this unit cannot Fly - whether it had the ability to begin with or otherwise. Activating a unit's Web Spell ability costs it all of its remaining Movement Allowance for this turn. A unit that has already spent all of its Movement Points cannot use Web Spell until the next turn. A unit may only use its Web Spell ability once per battle. Web Spell can target units with Magic Immunity without any problems. However, it cannot target Non-Corporeal units, since they have no physical presence for the web to cling to. Since Web Spell is an innate ability and not an actual spell, its use cannot be countered by such spells as Counter Magic, it cannot be countered by the protective aura of Nodes, and it cannot be dispelled by Dispel Magic or similar spells. Units with Default Web Spell There is one and only one unit in the entire game that possesses the Web Spell ability: Giant Spiders This is one of the reasons that makes Giant Spiders so useful, especially in the early game. This unit can be brought in for support when fighting against stronger opponents or Flying creatures. Note that there are many units - particularly spell-casting Heroes - who are capable of casting the Web spell. However, that is not the same as having the Web Spell ability. For one, casting the Web spell requires from the caster's own pool, and thus may be cast several times per battle. On the other hand, this is considered an actual act of spellcasting, and therefore can be countered by Counter Magic or a Node's dispelling aura, etc. Acquiring Web Spell No known spell or effect can add the Web Spell ability to a unit that does not already possess it. While it is possible to imbue Magical Items with charges of the Web spell, this only allows the Hero equipped with such an item to cast this spell without expending . As explained previously, this is not the same thing as having the Web Spell ability, particularly because Web can be countered by various anti-magic effects. As a result, Giant Spiders will remain the only unit to ever have the Web Spell ability. Category:Abilities Category:Unit Movement